


Confessional

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Reality, Dom/sub, M/M, Religion, Slash, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post battle with Dr. Cid and Venat. Balthier feels guilty for having to fight his father and seeks forgiveness through prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I was going to make this fairly smutty, but I realized it would distract from the feel of the story a bit, so I lessened the smuttiness. Unsure of FFXII's view of religion (well, just forgetful of it), I ended up mixing it slightly with Christianity and my own imagined version of what religion would be like in Ivalice. I would advise those highly religious not to read this (just in case it comes off offense in anyway - which is entirely unintentional if it is).

The room Balthier entered was dark and still, silent like the death that he knew of all too well. Despite the dark, the sky pirate knew the layout of the room by heart. Narrowly missing a jutting shelf that was hip level as he closed the door behind him, Balthier walked the short distance from the door to a small altar. Kneeling before the altar, he felt for the matches laid out in the center and removed a single match. Igniting the match, he lit a long thin stick that laid beside the box of matches, using it to light three candles on the altar. With each lit candle, he said a small thank you before moving on to the next. When the third candle was lit, he waved the long stick to put out its flame.

As the flames cast shadows that licked at his face and clothes, Balthier bowed his head and clasped his hands together just beneath his nose. The battle with his father had taken a heavy toll on him, making him realize a very large error with his personality, one he had never noticed before. His lips moved silently, thanking the many deities that protected him and his comrades in their quest. Without properly thanking them, he believed that the deities would be angered and turn against them in their next battle, costing any of his friends their lives. When his thanks were done, he lowered his hands, still clutched together, and spoke his concerns aloud. Balthier was no longer speaking to the deities.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned..." he paused, giving his words a long thought. "Over and over and over again."

Movement behind him, didn't make the sky pirate look up or break his concentration - he had been expecting the presence behind him.

"Go on," the presence said, voice quiet and even.

"I have made the same mistakes in my life repeatedly, without realizing I was making them. I've given my love foolishly to people who didn't deserve it. Some for lust, some for pride and glory, and others..." Balthier paused, tears prickling his eyes. "To others, I did it for acceptance. Wanting so desperately their attention and time."

"How many have you given your love to for the pure sake of love?"

"Only one." A smile played at the corners of Balthier's lips even though silent tears still slid down his face.

"Why do you feel the need to repent? What other sins have you committed?"

The sky pirate paused, carefully sorting through the jumble of emotions in his mind. "I loved my enemy, blindly, and when the love wasn't returned, I struck him down. I struck out at my own father out of anger and jealousy."

"Why were you angry and jealous?"

"Because he didn't see me as his son. To him I was nothing and no one. He gave all his love and devotion to that monster - Venat. I committed so many crimes before, but they all pale in comparison to the Envy in my heart. All I wanted was a father, and he all he wanted was things far too larger than life to obtain. My father craved power and didn't care who he hurt to get it."

Calloused fingers touched the back of Balthier's neck, making him break into sobs. "I need forgiveness for what I've done."

Kneeling now beside the sky pirate, brought a new face into the soft glow of candle light - Basch. Leaning into Balthier without actually touching him, Basch whispered into the younger man's ear.

"You've committed no crimes, but if you seek penance to help ease your troubled mind, then you shall receive it. Stand and remove your pants."

To his feet Balthier got and did as he was instructed, when his pants and boots were removed, folded meticulously and set to the side, he stood silently nude from the waist down. The older man stood then, but only went as far as a nearby chair, where he sat down and patted his leg. Understanding what was to come, Balthier slowly laid himself across the muscular thighs, preparing himself for what was to come. Basch raised his hand above his head and brought it down without an ounce of hesitance.

"Pray," Basch instructed, bringing his hand down against rapidly reddening flesh.

Gritting his teeth to keep from crying out, Balthier clasped his hands together and began to pray, his hands shaking slightly from the pain emanating from his behind. The former soldier's hand was heavy and hard, calloused from years of fighting and sword handling, and he was unforgiving in his spanks. Balthier's lips trembled a prayer, but the words became increasingly jumbled as the pain worsened and he finally found himself hard and whimpering in the other man's lap. Finally, the strikes ceased, and Basch rubbed the same hand used to deal pain, in a soothing fashion against the red and swollen flesh of Balthier's ass.

"Kneel before me."

It took a bit of effort to move normally, but Balthier slid down to the floor and knelt between Basch's legs, his head bowed. Touching Balthier so he would turn his face up to him, Basch pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, wiping his eyes with his fingers. "You are absolved of the pain in your heart and your misdeeds. May your mind find peace from the past."

Touching his fingers lightly against himself in the sign of the Holy Trinity, Balthier kissed the older man tenderly on the lips and got to his feet. Dressing quickly, he paused just beside the older man, pretending neither had an erection and flashed his signature smile at the man.

"Thank you. I feel better already."

Then he left the room, leaving the older man alone with his thoughts and the eerie glow of the candle light.

**-End-**


End file.
